Banshee
}|GetValue= } | name = Banshee | implemented = 7.2 | hp = 1000 | exp = 900 | ratio = 0.900 | summon = -- | convince = -- | illusionable = no | creatureclass = The Undead | primarytype = Undead Humanoids | isboss = no | abilities = Melee (0-100) poisons you up to 3hp/turn, Life Draining Musical Bomb (100-200) on herself, Death Hit (55-350) from close only, Paralysis, Self-Healing (fast 120-190). | maxdmg = 652 | walksthrough = Fire, Poison | ignoresfields = Energy | pushable = No | pushobjects = Yes | immunities = Invisibility, Paralysis | physicalDmgMod = 100% | holyDmgMod = 125% | deathDmgMod = 0% | fireDmgMod = 0% | energyDmgMod = 100% | iceDmgMod = 100% | earthDmgMod = 0% | drownDmgMod = 0% | hpDrainDmgMod = 0% | behavior = | runsat = yellow | sounds = "Dance for me your dance of death!"; "Let the music play!"; "I will mourn your death!"; "Are you ready to rock?"; "Feel my gentle kiss of death."; "That's what I call easy listening!"; "IIIIEEEeeeeeehhhHHHH!". | location = Single one under the White Flower Temple in Thais, Banshee Quest area in Ghostlands (also accesible by Isle of the Kings), Demon Quest Room, Drefia, Ancient Ruins Tomb, Desert Dungeon (unreachable), Pits of Inferno in Tafariel's Throne room, Cemetery Quarter in Yalahar, Vengoth Castle, one in Robson Isle. | notes = A banshee, according to the irish myth, is the spirit of a deceased woman that is an omen of death or generally a messenger from the underworld. On Tibia, a banshee is a beautiful woman who has been betrayed and committed suicide, but death did not accept her sacrifice and sent her back. | strategy = To all vocations it is recomended to use a Garlic Necklace. Mages should use an energy or ice rod/wand combined with ice or energy Strike. Be ready to follow them, as they run in fairly low health, but watch out for a second attack as they can heal (and return) relatively quickly. Trying to take on more than one banshee at a time can be dangerous and is not recommended for lower levels. Demon Skeletons can be useful to help blocking and killing. Paladins need space to run and use healing spells to remove paralysis.Be prepared to use your Divine Caldera if you get swarmed by them. Knights could use a two handed weapon to kill fast, most damage you will take, comes from life drain. You can attempt them from skills 65/65 and level 50 on. Be ready to use 3-4 strong health potions and 7-8 mana potions to exori it down. | loot = 0-80 gp, Candlestick, Silver Amulet, Simple Dress, Hair of a Banshee (semi-rare), Petrified Scream (semi-rare), Black Pearl (semi-rare), Poison Dagger (rare), Silver Brooch (rare), White Pearl (rare), Lyre (rare), Stone Skin Amulet (rare), Blue Robe (rare), Ring of Healing (rare), Strong Mana Potion (rare), Spellbook (rare), Wedding Ring (very rare), Terra Mantle (very rare), Red Robe (very rare), Life Crystal (extremely rare), Crystal Ring (extremely rare), Sweet Smelling Bait (extremely rare).}}